Advice Taken
by Keishi
Summary: ...and Hakkai decides to take it. written for the springkink community's second round


**Advice Taken  
****By K M B**

**Disclaimer: **not mine.  
**Author's Note**: written for the springkink prompt _Hakkai/Gojyo: Temptation & tension - How did Hakkai convince Gojyo to let him move back in? _This fic is semi-sorta-kinda linked to my other fic, Sage Advice. You don't need to have read it in order to understand this one (in fact not at all), but I did grab these two prompts with the idea to link them in mind.

This was the jump-off point.

No going back now.

He'd stayed up all night making the list, and now dawn had bloomed, carefully bathing the small kitchen in sunny color. Hakkai, never one to sleep in, would be up any moment now.

Gojyo shifted in his seat and lit another cigarette, the last in a pack he had only opened the night before. His throat felt raw and dry, but still he smoked, if only to keep up the illusion that it was claming his nerves. He's never forced himself to do something he didn't actually want before.

Playing cards was a living Gojyo chose. He was good at it and it was fun. He wasn't one for sympathy (or pity) fucks, and he did what he wanted, when. Even pushing Hakkai's guts back in and scooping him off the pavement that night had been something he'd wanted to do, even if for no other reason than to be contrary to a dying man's last wish.

And cutting off all his hair? That was a no-brainer.

So why was he sitting alone in his kitchen, waiting for his trial-basis housemate to wake up so he could tell him that it just wasn't working out? It wasn't as if he _wanted_ Hakkai to leave.

In the morning, in their—fuck, Gojyo was already thinking in plural—tiny house, every sound was magnified, so when Gojyo heard the click and slide of a bedroom door being opened, he didn't bother to look up. He just fiddled with his book of matches, one elbow on the table holding his head up. The soft pat of Hakkai's sockfeet announced his entrance.

Watching through half-lidded eyes, Gojyo saw Hakkai go to the sink and begin filling the teapot with water. "You're up early," Hakkai said, but his tone implied he knew Gojyo had never even gone to sleep the night before. Which made sense because the house was just as silent in the middle of the night as it was in these early morning hours.

"Hakkai, can you stop with the tea for a moment? I need to talk to you about something." Even to Gojyo his voice sounded timid and tired, but Hakkai stopped what he was doing and moved to talk a seat opposite his housemate at the tiny kitchen table. Even at just past six in the morning his posture was perfect, his face serene, in counterpoint to Gojyo's slouch and scowl. And that was part of the problem.

Clearing his throat, Gojyo didn't know where to begin and so looked down at the notepad he had been scribbling at all night after he'd gotten home from playing cards. It was hardly legible, and had large amounts scratched out, blots of black ink obscuring the words that seemed too intimate, too inappropriate for someone Gojyo had barely known over a month and had only been 'back from the dead' for a week.

"So, uh, I've been thinking…" Why Gojyo thought Hakkai would say something just right then, he didn't know, but he just stayed perfectly silent across from him, his face pleasantly inquisitive. "Actually, this has been on my mind for a while, in case you think I'm just making this decision off the top of my head or anything—I mean, it's not like I don't like you or anything, it's just—I dunno, it's complicated…" Gojyo trailed off in frustration, his hand sliding to his hair to bunch at it like he liked to do when in such a mood, but finding the short strands that slid straight through his fingers lacking, became even more agitated. His sunset eyes flicked up to Hakkai as his teeth bit into the butt end of his cigarette. "I don't think this—our arrangement—is working out. I don't think we can live together anymore."

Hakkai shifted in his seat, Gojyo guessed to begin a rebuttal, but Gojyo continued on, his gaze sliding back down to the tabletop. His fingers, having nothing better to do, flicked the ash from his cigarette and then began playing with rolling the tip of the cigarette along the edge of the ashtray, and he spoke again, talking directly from the sloppy bullet points in front of him on his notes. "Y'see, it's different from when you were still healing. Now, you seem to do everything around here. Cooking. Cleaning. I feel like a guest in my own home." _I feel like I'm taking advantage of you_. "And—and I can't stay out as late as I want to anymore, cause I feel like—I dunno, like I just can't." _I feel guilty and wrong leaving you here all alone_. "I can't have company over anymore." _I can't fuck girls in my bedroom when I know you're on the other side of the wall, possibly hearing us, and I can't help—when I do—thinking about you and your skin and your hands and your face, and how different you would feel_. "It's too cramped, two guys living together." _In other words, if I bump into you in nothing but a towel one more time, I'm going to either scream or kick your feet out from under you and take you, there, on the floor, us both being guys be damned_. "It's too clean," Gojyo added, soldiering onward, derailing his thoughts before they went on a tangent elsewhere and this became another sort of conversation altogether. "I'm a messy guy, and even if you don't say anything when I do leave my muddy boots lying around or whatever, I still feel your disapproval." _I feel like I'm not good enough to be with you_. Gojyo took a deep breath, squinted through a few things he'd scribbled out, and shrugged. "I guess that's it."

He waited for Hakkai to say something, anything, whether it be in defense or in agreement, but instead he heard the scrape of the kitchen chair as it was pushed back as Hakkai got up from the table. Head still bowed, eyes flicking up, Gojyo watched through his lashes as his 'former' housemate went back to the sink and began making tea once more.

"Hakkai?" he asked, puzzled. "Did you hear a word I said?"

Once the teapot was on the stove and the fire under it lit, only then did Hakkai turn to face Gojyo. He leaned against the stove for a moment, his face as unreadable as ever, though not half as pleasant. There was something measuring in his eyes, something that made Gojyo's own widen just a fraction, made him swallow though his throat was dry, dry, dry. Then Hakkai pushed off and advanced toward him, and Gojyo briefly flashed on a wild kingdom show he'd watched one day in a fit of utter boredom, and Hakkai looked exactly like a lioness stalking its prey, and Gojyo felt caught.

The kicker here was that he didn't think he minded all that much.

Hakkai stopped beside Gojyo's chair and leaned down and in, bracing himself with a hand to the back of it. Gojyo took a deep breath, involuntarily, finding the innate, human scent of Hakkai's skin, and more or less fell completely in love with it. His heartbeat went staccato.

Hakkai's mouth moved to Gojyo's now-bare ear, stopping just short of it, and whispered, voice low and deep and fuckable, "Let me stay and… I'll suck you off. Gojyo."

The small, nearly discernible groan that came from Gojyo's throat was his only verbal answer at first, as shaking hands pulled Hakkai down, forcing him to straddle the hanyou on the kitchen chair. Hakkai's chin was cupped in one hand and tilted back as Gojyo looked at him, long and hard. Then, his mouth spread in a lazy grin. Maybe they had a long way to go, but... it was a start.

"You got it."

And in the back of Hakkai's mind, he had to remind himself to thank Sanzo next time he saw him.


End file.
